Happy Ending
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Hermanas Greengrass" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Hermanas Greengrass" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

_Disclaimer: Todo el potterverso pertenece a JK, yo solo juego con sus personajes._

_Disfrútenlo__._

* * *

><p>Astoria corría sin rumbo fijo, entre el caos de la batalla, saltando pedazos de piedra que antes pertenecían a una fuerte pared. Trató de ignorar los cuerpos tirados, esparcidos sin cuidado. No se detenía. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que veía una cabellera larga y rubia corriendo o tirada en el suelo, se acercaba con cuidado y el alivio recorría sus venas cuando notaba que no era Daphne.<p>

No supo en que momento la perdió, o como fue. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que encontrar a su hermana, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Pero al pasar el tiempo, la incertidumbre le suprimía el pecho, y aunque el miedo la paralizaba, se dispuso a encontrarla. Puede que solo tuviera quince años, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente y fuerte para defenderse a sí misma. No fue hasta que llegó al primer piso de Hogwarts, donde vio el apocalipsis mágico ocurrir, que pensó que talvez ese fuera el fin, y no solo de ella, sino de Daphne y de todos los que amaba.

—¡Astoria!— gritó una voz familiar a los lejos.

Poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar y reconocer la voz de Draco, advirtiéndola, cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de los hombros y ambos se estrellaron en el suelo, mientras un gran pedazo de barandal de piedra caía justamente donde Astoria estaba parada, hace un segundo.

—¿Estas bien?— le preguntó con desesperación en su voz

—Si—. Contestó muy apenas.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Tori?— preguntó ahora con rabia, mientras la llevaba a un armario de escobas.

—Quédate aquí, estarás a salvo.

—Pero Daphne …

—Estará bien, solo quédate aquí hasta que todo termine.

—¡Malfoy!— Gritó Crabbe desde las escaleras. Draco cerró la puerta y le lanzó hechizos protectores que Astoria no conocía, y se fue.

Astoria obedeció. Se quedó ahí sentada en el húmedo y frío piso, escuchando toda clase de maldiciones que hacían eco en las paredes, magos y brujas gritando y corriendo por sus vidas, las paredes retumbando con cada explosión. El tiempo parecía pasar demasiado lento, era demasiada tortura. Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo salir de ahí, hasta que el sol de un nuevo día salió.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo, dejando entrar luz, deslumbrándola por un segundo.

—¡Astoria!

Daphne la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y después de inspeccionarla y asegurarse de que no estaba herida la abrazó con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Creí que habías muerto — le dijo con un hilo de voz — Creí que te habían hecho pedazos. No te encontraba por ningún lado.

—Lo siento, yo estaba buscándote. No podía regresar a casa sin ti.

—Salgamos de aquí de una buena vez — dijo Pansy Parkinson detrás de ellas.

—Sí, el ministerio va a empezar los arrestos en cualquier momento— dijo Draco

Los cuatro corrieron por la puerta principal del castillo hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para aparecerse. Daphne la tomó de la mano y Astoria sintió su estómago revolverse y su cabeza girar, hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Pero ahora la vista era muchísimo mejor que la que había dejado. Ante ella no estaba un castillo en ruinas, sino una casa de color blanco, rodeada de un amplio campo de pasto, tan verde que era casi increíble.

—Debo irme. Es un alivio que estén a salvo— les dijo Draco.

Astoria no pudo más y se echó a llorar abrazando a Draco, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Porque para todo el mundo mágico, el salvador había sido Harry Potter, pero Astoria no le debía su vida a nadie más que a Draco Malfoy, y se aseguraría decirle lo agradecida que estaba algún día, cuando su voz no estuviera tan quebrada, lo haría.

—Vamos, Tori— Le dijo Daphne, tomándola de la mano y entrando a la casa, dejando a Draco desaparecerse.

—Te quiero, Daphne.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Daphne, sorprendida.

—Soy consciente de que no lo digo a menudo, y debería, por que es verdad. Eres la mejor hermana que alguien pudiera tener. Y cuando te perdí, entre todo el caos en el castillo, lo único que podía pensar es que necesitaba verte, y decirte cuanto te quiero—. le confesó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Yo también te quiero Tori. También te estuve buscando, eres mi hermanda pequeña, y si de algo puedes estar segura, es que yo estaré siempre al pendiente de ti.

* * *

><p>Debo decir que la ternura no se me da xD, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió escribir. La idea la tenía desde hace mucho, y me pareció el momento perfecto para escribirla. Espero que no lo odien, las hermanas Greengrass siempre me han parecido muy unidas.<p>

¿Review?


End file.
